Grant to Grant (chapter 6)
by imogenegrant3
Summary: A computer glitch exposes embezzlement, fraud and Killing for hire.


Page 59

" _GRANT to GRANT"_

 _(SUBTITLE: A computer glitch exposes embezzlement, fraud and Killing for hire)_

AUTHOR:

IMOGENE GRANT

imogenegrant3

COPY RIGHT:

"GRANT to GRANT"

THEME: (a computer glitch releases important Information domestic, and abroad. Hundreds of sensitive documents on the open market) LIESEMBEZZELLMENTDEMONS DECEITGREEDFRAUDMURDERROMANCE SCANDALS GALORE

MAJOR CHARACTERS:

FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT: Partners with

OLIVIA POPE GRANT. Husband and

Wife… investigations. Nothing too small, investigation with results…what more can you asks.

JAVIER 'HUCK' JIMENEZ:

With his new found purpose in life…The guru of computers nothing too complicated.

ABBY GALBRAITH: with LEO BERGEN knows the LAW at home and internationally.

"GRANT to GRANT"

QUINN PERKINS: STUDENT OF MARSHALL

ARTS IN ALL ITS FORMS can kill with her bare handshard hitting WITH A LAW DEGREE.

CHESTER SAGAL: expert in weaponryQuick draw artist…family in the Colony THUNDER BAY.

Chester's crew effective information gatherers.

LOCALE:

SOME WHERE IN A BIG CITY

SOURCE: The fertile mind of

Imogene Starks Grant. ANY SIMILARITY

TO ANYONE LIVING OR DEAD IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL.

GENRE: MURDER MELO DRAMA

Domestic and world affairs, size doesn't matter what more can you ask for…

"GRANT to GRANT"

WRITTEN FOR TELEVISION:

INT: GRANT BEDROOM_MORNING

LIV and FITZ lie face to face…propped on their elbows…his right leg is between her knees… and her left leg on top of his right…

Liv, says, "Honey… you know about my… wash Cloth Diapers…? I develop them for our kids." 

"Yes... because of the disposables clogging the landfills… what about it?" FITZ asked. His eyes search the contours of her face turned up to his.

"The idea has caught on and I have offers from

"GRANT to GRANT"

the diaper industry…those with deep pockets made a proposal for a bunch of money for me to sell… if the enterprise can be profitable… what do you think?"

"It'll save the landfills…Is there a way to circumvent part of the earnings to help the needy? Because you don't really need the money." he said.

LIV said, "I could have that included in the original contract… it'll take care of the landfills."

"Good deal… let's get down to some serious kissing and stuff…" he said…with a lascivious look in his eyes.

She was… as usual ready and willing.

EXT: CARPATHIAN MOUNTAINS, Romania.

"GRANT to GRANT"

JAKE with a full beard… stood looking out over the early morning mist filled mountains… the wooded areas are green and lush…

FLASHBACK:

Memories of OLIVIA, their long walks on the Island beach, her in sun hat and glasses and Olivia in his arms, her face turned up to his… waiting to be kissed… her fragrance haunted him, the taste of her when they made love… he ached for her. Jake had to get a grip and try to put her out of his thoughts. He went for a fast jog across the trails, and through the woods of the Carpathians.

INT: A BEDROOM_DAY

The bed is covered with blood…. A shower is heard in the background… minutes pass when a door

"GRANT to "GRANT"

slams. …The body beside the bed is found hours later… muscle spasms had not receded…it in reality had formed a solid human statue.

INT: MORGUE_DAY

INTERCUT PHONE CONVERSATION:

THE MEFICAL EXAMINER says to MARK

HALEY,"Mark…our corpse JIM ROACH, a wealthy man with fading good looks, in his death proves one thing… you can't take it with you…I know the killer knows his or her chemistry."

MARK answered, "Cute….Do you make things up off the top of your head… Come on Doc what did you find… I've got work to do…"

MEDICAL EXAMINER replied, "His body in death

"GRANT to GRANT"

has the rigid form of a human granite Greek statue… Autopsy findings showed… green tea, a meal of green beans, potato, vegetable salad… a plant ingredient and one that's not readily recognized …which will prolong the autopsy process."

MARK responded "So… I had a good meal…but I'm not on your table….I just ask what for GOD's sake… 'what' killed the guy?"

THE MEDICAL EXAMINER said,"I can't tell you more until I find the substance…not normally used in murders…it appears a homemade poison"

MARK said, "Thanks for nothing… I'm coming down and we can hash this out…"

The connection is broken. Mark gets up

"GRANT to GRANT"

hurriedly …the phone sounds, he answers, "The

Seventy Seventh..." he is stopped with the news saying,"You're joking?" hangs up saying,"Hey MURPHY… get your stuff we have another statue in another part of the precinct."

MURPHY said, "Lucky us." And followed Mark.

WEEKS LATER:

INT: GRANT HOME_DAY

Grant children playing their music and dancing around… KELLI says, "Dance with us daddy…. Raised her arms as FITZ danced with his children... Michael Jackson' ABC…123 you and me" LIV watched…Hilarious time had by all.

"GRANT To GRANT"

INT: NEWS STUDIO_DAY

NEWSCASTER saying,"Ladies and Gentlemen the police are baffled by four murders…Number three was found alive and in critical condition in Mercy Hospital as we speak. The police haven't an idea of the person, or the cause of the killings. Samples of the poison were sent to the F.B.I. labs for evaluation."

INT: ASSOCIATES CONFERENCE ROOM_DAY

MARK and MURPHY waited… FITZ said, "I have ask Doctor Dabney to come in today to try and

"GRANT to GRANT"

work up some kind of profile for these murders…he seems to be the most qualified to ask."

MARK said, "We know him he's done work for the department before… and he helped solve the police murders."

Dr. DABNEY as usual rush in says, "I'm sorry to be late." Do quick… handshakes all around. Then says, "What can I do for you today?" and was seated.

FITZ said, "This is Mark and Murphy of the Seventy Seventh…. We need your expertise in solving a very strange case."

Dr. DABNEY said, "Yes I know them … good to see you again… I've read your case files… we need to

"GRANT to GRANT"

evaluate your findings…pick it apart so to speak… but before we get started I want you to see the one who got away a real comedian… it'll be more clear… we need to meet in one hour… the only one that got away, he's at Mercy Hospital a 'funny' man…Okay… we'll meet in one hour…" he rushed out.

INT: HOSPITAL ROOM_DAY

Oxygen cannula in the patient' nose, Intravenous solutions infuses into a vein, and emergency equipment stood in a corner. The patient appeared nervous his eyes darting all around agitated; afraid, he seemed to draw away from the visitors in fear.

JASPER KRAEMER, the patient still partly frozen as if on all fours, legs bent… arms out stretched… although his eyes were clear.

DR. DABNEY said, "Jasper I asked these men here today for you to tell them everything you told me.

"GRANT to GRANT"

…Tell us from the beginning what happened?"

JASPER started slowly hesitantly saying, "I had the phone call…" (His speech intelligent COMEDIC) "The message was GET YOUR GROOVE ON…our pass word all I need to know man…. I arrived and she said… 'I brought sweet tea have a nice cold cup before we get down'…. So I had two swallows but it was too sweet…didn't take more than two swallows … I undressed and was about to climb over the foot of the bed…. I felt my muscles getting stiff…. As I climbed on the bed in my tightie whites….suddenly the bitch springs upright …man I fell over backward on the floor…."

MARK asked,"What did she look like?"

JASPER said, "Who knows man I was ready to get my groove on… who looks at faces? She wore

"GRANT to GRANT"

black lace underwear with gloves to match… what more do you need to know?"

DR. DABNEY asked, "Did she speak except to tell you about the tea?"

JASPER continued louder, "No …we weren't there to talk I mean the bitch just WHAMMO springs to a sitting position no help … no pushing herself up…just WHAMMO there she was her eyes were 'DEMONIC' and this ghoulish grin on her pale face …I'd heard of Demons from my mother, never saw one 'til now….man I fell over on the floor … I think that's when I pissed my pants…I'm telling you the chicks hair looked like something out of a horror movie I mean wild….her Demonic eyes panned from one side of the room to the other….my muscles were stiffing fast I could barely move … this heffer

"GRANT to GRANT"

Dressed, then she placed my feet and legs on the foot of the bed….it gives me this frozen seated look and her laugh….the bitch left me there…You should have heard her maniacal crazy laugh as she slams out the door….gives me goose bumps to think of it."

MURPHY asked, "How did you get free…. Your muscles were stiffing? My GOD man."

JASPER replied,"He had nothing to do with it…I managed to get my cell phone from my pants beside me on the floor…Dialed nine one… one. And here I am …safe in a hospital bed."

Dr. DABNEY said, "Heard enough?" he nodded and they left the room… the patient continued to talk as if they were still there.

"GRANT to GRANT"

FITZ and the other men left the room …They heard

Jasper saying in puzzlement, "WHAMMO….the bitch springs straight up WHAMMO…this crap is no joke man… she gave me goose bumps… the bitch is crazy."

INT: ASSOCIATES CONFERENCE ROOM _LATER, all were there.

Dr. DABNEY said,"I think we are dealing with a split personality… this one is not in a good way."

FITZ said,"I've read it… coping is our way of getting through the day… to put it simply…Jasper is funny."

Dr. DABNEY said, "Yes ….You have your copies of my report…. Now I'll give you a thumbnail review …

"GRANT to GRANT"

. Number one… I think you'll find our killers, knows chemistry…her first split happened twelve or fifteen years ago probably a child lost her parents …. It was too much for her to bare. The coping mechanism splint… something to do with that loss triggered her to action to kill… a witness saw a well dressed woman about the time of the first murder…. You'll need to search back in time to try and find it… She probably went into the Foster care system… where she suffered many abuses… prostitution being one."

MARK said, "That's one…sounds like the SCANDALIZATION of Foster Homes for kids."

Dr. DABNEY said, "Number two split occured during a homosexual sex act… the split produced a boy… sign of strength. The third being DEMONISM… WHAMMO we have JASPER beats hookers … our

"GRANT to GRANT"

Killer was abused by beating, and worship of DEMONS…. Third split….four an old woman with a basket sympathy she saw someone she finally trusted was treated cruelly…could not bare it… the fourth split… number five involved burning he had three burns on his body…. Somewhere in her past she was probably burned with cigarettes, my guess."

FITZ says, "Why is Jasper still alive?" 

Dr. DABNEY. "He didn't drink it all, plus he's fit in shape…Read your reports it's all there…Five deaths, five parts of town and five perpetrators as reports show witnessed... Well folks I need to go… I have other nuts to crack… ooop I used that one …they don't let me out much….If you need me call me…I agree Jasper was funny a regular comedian…and some foster homes are breeding grounds for the making of killers."

He leaves in a rush.

"GRANT to GRANT"

INT: GRANT BEDROOM_NIGHT

FITZ asked, "When is my baby due…?"

LIV replied, "You've got ninety days… better get in shape…. because my figure is shot for now."

"Nothing wrong with your figure…. It curves in the right places… I love it." FITZ said.

"I had a call from PILLAR… I want to invite her STUART and their kids down for snow day… her kids and ours those from the colony….before I deliver… snow ball fights… snow men….snow angels…lots of fun… and lots of food and gifts."

FITZ said, "I love it… when? …We can plan it."

"GRANT to GRANT"

Two old black women on the phone.

INTERCUT TELEPHONE CONVERSATION:

MILDRED asked,"Did you ever see so many new fangled things, our phone was attached to the wall."

IMOGENE said, "That's progress… my computer double crosses me on a daily basis… I'm waiting for that trial of the year, the grand jury indicted 'em all."

"Me too the one with all those elected officials even the government… OOooooh here it comes …. I'll call you later." MILDRED said, connection broken.

INT: COURTROOM_DAY

Prosecution and Defense present. Defense Attorney HOWE, snickers says,"Are we fighting in

"GRANT to GRANT"

the kitchen this morning… we are surrounded by women today?"

The gavel crashed down on the bench.

ABBY stood, asked, "May I answer that Your Honor…?"

JUDGE CARTER said, "Yes…By all means …Do."

ABBY said, "Your Honor I'M ABBIGAIL GALBRAITH…I'm from the Attorney General's Office of this state… an Attorney at Law… Home and internationally… we worked and literally fought for our degrees… my colleagues are fluent in the law." She turns indicates the next of her team.

OLIVIA GRANT stood saying… "I'm Olivia GRANT…

"GRANT to GRANT"

Attorney at Law… Criminal and Corporate Law... At home and internationally…I resent the so called Kitchen joke… I've studied at home and abroad with children of those lands … exposed to Royalty …CEOs, and Governments of the world… the kitchen had nothing to do with it, I worked for it…that snide remark was in poor taste and not called for…"

QUINN stood saying, "I'm QUINN PERKINS Attorney at Law my hard fought for degree in Criminal and Civil Law… Your Honor I don't do kitchen and cooking…"

"I'm KIMBERLY JIMENEZ … My expertise is CIVIL and Corporate LAW … hard fought for as well ….your Honor."

"Yes I know…. The defense left me out of the

"GRANT to GRANT"

equation … As Judge… I don't have time to cook… I hire it done…now that… that bit of crazy is over …can we get on with the opening statements?"

DEFENCE ATTORNEY… C. HOWE said, "I apologize for my insensitive comment Your Honor…It was in poor taste I apologize sincerely to the learned Attorneys and your Honor…"

The gaveled crashed down again….Judge Carter, said "Now that we're all fluent in the law let's get this dog and pony show started…"

OLIVIA stood, saying, "As discussed earlier in chambers… this is a case of a far reaching scope from a small town in Arkansas to the HOUSE of REPRESENTATIVES, we must tell of the three young men who grew up and left Arkansas over

"GRANT to GRANT"

twenty years ago… I will tell you of BOYD BECKER…. Who used many names…? Becker was his last… He became a mercenary robbing, killing and pillaging small towns and villages in other countries. BOYD met and took a native woman as his mistress they had a child… after seven years his mistress tried to leave… BOYD killed her for crossing him … He discovered his child saw him kill the mother… the child turned to run and BOYD shot his child in the back…and left her for dead."

OLIVIA held up a sheaf of papers saying, "We at Grant and Associates…searched and found that child all grown up… DNA tests proved she is the biological off spring… of Boyd Becker. "OLIVIA …said."Boyd returned to America… contacted his boyhood friends… they joined the infamous plot of the group on trial here today… Thank you Your Honor for the time." OLIVIA ended…and was seated.

"GRANT to GRANT"

JUDGE CARTER said, "Next please…Interesting presentation…."

DEFENSE ATTORNEY HOWE said."YOUR HONOR… how long do we have to listen to this hog wash… no pun intended?"

JUDGE CARTER said, "Do you have some where to be … I think the presentation is getting more interesting … I'm impressed."

DEFENSE ATTOTNEY HOWE dismayed sat.

QUINN PERKINS stood saying,"Number two in this equation is MORTIMER HOGG … whose family ran the HOGG BANK in the small ARKANSAS town

"GRANT to GRANT"

in that state… He attended college graduated… came home to work in the family bank. MORTIMER is a rotund short man with weak light blue eyes that requires a strong eye prescription … or rather Coke bottle thick glasses…he is extremely nervous about money and counts it constantly. MORTIMER took the infamous call from THURMAN ALLAN… joined by Boyd."

A Deputy entered…. Spoke to Judge CARTER in whispers. ''JUDGE CARTER said, "I have an urgent…former planned meeting … we have to adjourn for the day and carry this over the weekend to… Monday morning at ten o'clock… court is adjourned." The gavel crashed down…The Judge

stood and left the bench and the courtroom… that cleared shortly afterward.

INT: PRISON VISITING ROOM_DAY

"GRANT to GRANT"

MAYA visits ELI POPE… She is dressed to the nines hat, gloves, shoes and purse matched… MAYA says, "This is quite a change me being here on this side of the bars and you in there… a good feeling… but I digress."

ELI asked drily, "What is it MAYA … are you here to gloat?"

"You remember you brought me pictures of Olivia… now it's my turn … You're a grandfather of triplets and one on the way… I'm proud of her…One thing I taught her 'never lie' and she doesn't."

She hands a packet with photos… ELI takes them grumpily…no eye contact or talking no thank you

Madam.

"GRANT to GRANT"

When MAYA leaves… ELI hungrily rips open the packet and looks at his pregnant daughter and, his grandchildren…triplets bring smiles that turns to laughs.

INT: NEWS STUDIO_DAY

NEWSCASTER saying, "The Grand Jury spoke loud and clear… News media worldwide has converged on the court at city hall… they are clamoring for news of the current sitting elected Congressman, a Senator on the Finance Committee and, a former District Attorney along with their geek squad. Involved in the lies, deceit, their greed, rape and murder … mass embezzlement of the Treasuries of the United States….Yes folks that's our money, the tax payors. … More as the news unfolds."

Reporters with microphones and cameras followed

"GRANT to GRANT"

the prisoners progress as they're escorted into city hall… dressed in bullet proof gear.

The crowd cordoned off across the street yells … called loudly, shook their fists in anger… police presence was present. "What did you do with our money? Thief! You and your families should be wiped off the map!"

"Did you take vacations on the taxpayer's dime?"…"Do you have medical care Senator?" CROWD YELLS…

"We can't get a raise in pay…while you and your family live in luxury on the voter's money!" CROWD AGREES…"Did you rob the treasury?" "D.A... Did you rape and steal from those working for their living in your office… under color of authority? Slave owner mentality!" MORE YELLS…

"Congressman my whole family voted for you…. And you're the biggest damn crook ever in history!"

"GRANT to GRANT"

INT: COURT ROOM _ DAY

BAILLIFF saying, "Order in the court… JUDGE ABBIGAIL CARTTER presiding."

The judge takes the bench saying, "Do you think we can finish before lunch break with your opening statement?"

ABBY answered, "Yes YOUR HONOR there are a few more loose ends to tie up and that will be all."

DEFENSE ATTORNEY HOWE said, "Oh my Lord… "

JUDGE CARTER said,"The Lord is here but he lets

"GRANT to GRANT"

me be in charge of my COURTROOM… do you have a problem with that?"

DEFENCE ATTORNEY HOWE, said, "No Your Honor...I apologize…"

JUDGE CARTER said "Good answer… now let's get to it… Madam Prosecutor do you think we can be finished by lunch break?"

ABBY said, "Give me five paragraphs Your HONOR…we'll be out for brunch…promise."

ATTORNEY HOWE, said, "My Lord almighty…"

JUDGE CARTER responded, "Mister Defense

"GRANT to GRANT"

Attorney … this is her limb… let her saw it off …no more interruptions."

He tossed his pen in the table.

ABBY said,"Paragraph one… Boyd after shooting his child in the back came home to America and joined his boyhood friends. Over the twenty years his child found him… murders, fraud and his greed was closing in … Boyd couldn't face his terrible past, committed suicide a BILLIONAIRE…on taxpayers…

Continuing, "Number two MORTIMER HOGG nervous about money persuaded his parent to shuttled money off shore to numerous financial facilities… he was on BILLIONAIRE row, he could not face loss of the money… and his parents bank being taken over…Mortimer retreated into deep depression… he is now in PEARSON Psychiatric

"GRANT to GRANT"

Hospital counting imaginary money…. His father died…mothers in a home for the aged….

Number three THURMAN ALLAN when the three met again….he and a Senator… a Congressman with five computer geeks devised a method of embedding a signal similar to a virus into computers … in treasuries throughout the country…. It is triggered during each tax collection time of City, State and Federal tax collections…. They set it so only small amounts of money would go into the infamous eights money train off shore to Banking Institutions', no one ever noticed the tiny amounts from the budgets… by any means necessary.

'One more thing …YOUR HONOR…Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury… That is your money…our hard earned tax money… these eight men through lies, deceit, greed and fraud literally raped using

"GRANT to GRANT"

any means necessary for tax payers dollars… I have Affidavits…proof of all that's been said here today, and then some in the containers stacked beside our table…YOUR HONOR, its brunch time… I'm done… how did I do?"

JUDGE CARTER said, "Mr. Defense Attorney, "Your opening statement."

DEFENSE ATTORNEY HOWE said, "Sidebar Your HONOR…"

"Approach…" said Judge Carter.

DEFENCE ATTORNEY HOWE said, "YOUR HONOR our clients, all will plead no contest… and throw themselves on the mercy of the court."

"GRANT to GRANT"

JUDGE CARTER, said, "Step back… (turn to the courtroom) saying, "I'm dismissing the jury with our thanks…. I will look into all the evidence and make my ruling. Court dismissed…."

Her gavel crashed down and she leaves the bench and the courtroom.

INT: NEWS STUDIO_DAYS LATER

NEWSCASTER said, "This just in … JUDGE CARTER will rule shortly … It is speculated that by bargaining … the Geek squad for their corporation will probably be sentenced to a prison liken to Club Prison for helping locate the computer viruses they planted… the other three we'll have to wait… more as the news arise…"

Cameras changed to other news activity.

"GRANT to GRANT"

INT: CYRUS' SUNROOM_DAY

"OLIVIA invited me to Snow day… can I go?" ELLA LOUISE asked.

CYRUS replied, "Yes of course you can go…"

ELLA LOUISE said,"I'll call her…"

CYRUS sits saying,"ELLA LOUISE … you are taking care of me so well… I'm taking you to Europe any where you want to go."

ELLA LOUISE answered, "Do you think Daddy James is looking down on us and see I'm taking

"GRANT to GRANT"

good care of you?"

A smiling apperition appears behind her in Cy' failing sight.

CYRUS said, "I'm sure he is… you are James and my baby girl and we will always take care of each other."

He hugs Ella as the apparition of James fades.

EXT: UPSCALE RESTAURANT_NIGHT in GENEVA

Dinner is over JAKE and JASON with the family leave the restaurant …JAKE says,"We should do this more often… (he says his goodbyes) JAKE

"GRANT to GRANT"

continued, to LU LU and her daughter… "Stay as beautiful as you are… and baby girl you should be LU LU Junior…" (Jake crowned her face between his palms) saying, "You are just like your mom…except you have your Dads and my green eyes, spectacular coloring…you are a credit to your mom and dad…so lovely." he kissed her cheek.

JAKE hugs his niece and they went their way.

JASON in leaving, said, "Stay well." and waves goodbye.

INT: ASSOCIATES CONFERENCE ROOM_DAY

FITZ said,"You are assembled today…you're the Congressmen, Senators those of you that have

"GRANT to GRANT"

been bombed… We've agreed to let them talk…you listen… if you can't… please leave the room…We need to solve the problems as they see it now."

A dapper, changed HUCK (JAVIER) says,"We have a hook up with the bombers of your property… They wish to express their grievances' without interruption… We think both groups need to hear what has happened and what can be done… they will read their list of concerns… PATRIOTS FOR AMERICA you're on the air."

A VOICE says, "I am the voice for PATRIOTS FOR AMERICA… a coalition of multi-racial groups… we were forced by you elected officials to join together… the bombs were not to harm but our wake up call for you to listen to we the people…"

"GRANT to GRANT"

JAVIER interrupted saying "You need to see this (switched to television) Newscaster says, "This is the Tea Party spokes man."

The spokesman said, "This is to the Speaker and his followers…. I am spokes man for my party…Mr. Speaker your voters TRUSTED you to come to D.C. to work for them so far your LOYALTY has been to the rich and their money….You have not HONORED their trust in you… My party and I are severing ourselves from the Grand Old Party and joining with the PATRIOTS FOR AMERICA the real AMERICANS of your betrayal…" The sound fades…

Back to Grant and ASSOCIATES, with the hook up…the voice continued, saying, "All of you have great pay, medical care, and you and your families live well and we can't get a raise to feed our

family… You were elected to do the job for us not

"GRANT to GRANT"

live high on our tax payer's dime. So far you've done very little for the aged, poor, and hunger in AMERICA and the middle class in this country, our jobs are sent out of the country… An American SCANDAL…We want you to know we will be watching and reading everything about you all… in the future you're on notice.… PATRIOTS FOR AMERICA …out."

The connection broken to a stunned silence… probably the first time Politicians were quiet.

FITZ said, "Now you've heard … no one was hurt or killed in the bombings … you take this as a warning…these people are joined collectively with all racial groups … that's a first…you decide. everything they said is true."

A SENATOR said, "…but we have worked for our

Voters!"

"GRANT to GRANT"

FITZ answered, "The Tea Party is saying loud and clear stop the craziness we're leaving to work with PATRIOTS FOR AMERICA… think about that… you're losing two large voting blocs."

The whole group left in a grumpy mood.

INT" GRANT BEDROOM _DAY

FITZ entered followed by the children… OLIVIA is sleeping among pillows.

KELLI says,"Mommy sleeping…"

FITZ shushed her said, "Mommy is tired we'll go 'quietly' to the play room and let mommy rest… we'll tippy toe out okay?"

LIV never moved a muscle slumbered on.

"GRANT to GRANT"

HOURS LATER:

FITZ came to the bedroom …LIV is slowly waking…she whispers, "Hi…"

He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand on her swollen abdomen.

FITZ said, "Did you have a good rest…?"

LIV said, "Yes…" as she yawns stretches her arms.

FITZ said. "The children came in with me…they decided to make dinner for us today, are you up to it?"

LIV said, "This I have to see …you gave them some ideas."

"GRANT to GRANT"

FITZ replies, "Today is Friday that means desert … dinner should be interesting."

LIV said, "I've wanted to ask you to swim with me at least one lap a day…I need the exercise."

FITZ said, "I need it too."

"This is your baby to name… have you decided?" LIV asked.

FITZ said, "I've thought it over and I like …ANALEIGH…what do you think?"

LIV responded, "Honey…I think it's lovely… now what's for dinner …I'm starving."

"GRANT to GRANT"

FITZ said, "That's a surprise… you get ready I'll wait

for you… we do this together."

INT: DINING ROOM _DAY

FITZ and LIV are seated… the meal is served in heated trays especially for children….

LIV said, "I like your choice of dinnerware… and the stemware… to die for….how did you ever think of this?"

FITZ smiles saying, "They have been practicing how to serve dinner…how they're to eat …everything… their idea."

KELLI said, "Drink milk mommy… Daddy drink milk."

"GRANT to GRANT"

FITZ and LIV drank from their glasses.

CHRIS is shoving a hand full of meat and gravy into his mouth…gravy runs between his fingers and down his chin. The stand by nurse cleans his face and hand.

RAY said, "DADDY Chris is not doing it right."

FITZ asked, "Chris is that the way the teacher taught you? We can do this every Friday if you do it right."

CHRIS said, "Teacher said eat your vegetables, she didn't say meat."

LIV said, "That explains that… desert is next."

Desert served successfully.

"GRANT to GRANT"

Dinners over the children are complimented with a job well done kisses and hugs.

INT: GRANT AND ASSOCIATES_DAY

NEWS STUDIO MORNING NEWSCAST:

"The trial of this year was handled BY 'THE FIRM OF Grant and Associates'… they were instrumental in uncovering Billions of dollars embezzled from tax payers by a former District Attorney of this city, a sitting Senator and an elected Congressman… Judge Carter will rule later today… K.I.S.G will bring that news as soon as it airs…STACY HOLIDAY… saying until then folks."

EXT: GRANT SWIMMING POOL Thunder Bay.

FITZ and LIV swam her doing the back stroke and FITZ beside her.

"GRANT to GRANT"

SNOW DAY arrived sunny and bright with a fresh layer of snow powder … Guests came in groups of children; parents' entertainers… a festival atmosphere existed. CYRUS sat in a strategic point to watch ELLA LOUISE have fun and to make sure she is safe, he enjoyed his child.

MONTAGE: Snow day activities…

Snow fortes …snowball fights… snow angels…food tents with heaping amounts of food …entertainment tents, with dancing singing impersonator' of James Brown, singers of years gone by… karaoke… Will Smith early rap imitator'…PILLAR, STUART and their five boys…ADELE and her new found sisterhood six kids… FITZ and LIV' children were center of all activities, him teaching his kids to make and throw snow balls and not eat them. The Associates presence was evident. CHESTER and CELESTE… the kids from the colony mixed well.

"GRANT to GRANT"

Happy sounds… music, singing a bounty of food and happy children at play…At the end of the day all left exhausted and happy, filled with memories to savor in the future.

INT: HOSPITAL ROOM_DAYS LATER…

FITZ sits beside LIV' bed, admiring their new born ANALEIGH…who entered the world with light brown curly hair, pale blue eyes and deep dimples.

FITZ asked, "Where did she get the dimples?"

LIV answered, "I haven't a clue … but they are cute."

FITZ laughing says," We are miracle parents… triplets with different color eyes… what could happen next time?"

"GRANT to GRANT"

LIV said drily, "We will never know…mister."

Fitz said laughing, "Why stop now when we are on a roll?" 

"Yeah right…" LIV responded.

ANALEIGH sneezed…LIV and FITZ' attention goes to the infant.

INT: CROWDED COURTROOM_DAY

We hear the BALIFFF SAY LOUDLY... order in the court… all rise…The Honorable Judge ABBIGAIL CARTER …presiding…"The judge takes the bench… the bailiff says, "You may be seated."

"GRANT to GRANT"

The judge addressed the Courtroom… saying, "I have waded through the dirtiest accumulation of human mud ever perpetrated on the American people. The Geek squad has severed themselves from you three and is helping the Treasury Department in the retrieval of as much of the embezzled funds as possible…"

Judge Carter paused momentarily and stared at the three prisoners.

"I will speak to the Senator and the Congressman first…You both had the loyalty and trust of your constituents' they sent you to Washington to work for them… Your loyalty was with the more affluent in your districts, and did their bidding along with your own greed… Senator I'm sentencing you to ninety years and a day…..Congressman you and the Senator have damaged your office… You most of

"GRANT to GRANT"

all Congressman you added murder and rape to your resume under color of authority… I am sentencing you to ninety nine years and a day… both of you will serve your time at hard labor… no soft living anymore you had that…"

She turns, looks at Thurman with contempt…

"Now we come to you Mr. Allan… you were a lawman… and should know better, you master minded the whole scam …If I could have added more to your sentencing I would have gladly done so… I could only under the law give you thirty years for each count against society … sir that is

"GRANT to GRANT"

five times thirty to be served in order …One hundred and fifty years and a day… bailiff take them away."

The gavel crashed down, she stood saying, "Court is adjourned."

She leaves the courtroom… reporters rush out… along with the rest of the audience.

The fallout from the trial is monumental….Grant Associates were noted to be instrumental in opening the powder keg of major crimes.

WEEKS LATER:

INT: GRANT BEDROOM _NIGHT

FITZ and LIV lie facing each other his right leg between her knees, and her left leg on top of

"GRANT to GRANT"

his…Both are propped up on their elbows face to face, she says, "Haven't I met you here before?"

"I don't know… remind me." he answered.

LIV said, "We had a baby … named ANALEIGH… with light brown curly hair and dimples." 

FITZ said, "Cute kid… I remember."

"I am not nursing that kid…it's all that milk you made me drink" LIV said.

FITZ asked, "…And why not pray tell…?"

LIV answered, saying, "The kid was born with two teeth… I love her but I can't do that…"

"GRANT to GRANT"

FITZ laughed saying, "I get your point …"

Both had a hardy laugh.

She snuggles down in his arms… both fell asleep.

Rest now…before the coming storm of worldwide SCANDALS GALORE for Grant and Associates on the horizon.

THE END.

THANK YOU and One criticism:

Thanks to Olitzfangirl…TeamOlitz PLEASE… please suggest getting a kissing coach… I've been on the planet 83 years I've met and been kissed by some of

"GRANT to GRANT"

those who REALLY knew how…your coach need to kiss people who can… he ain't making it now… and thanks to Fanfiction and the readers for allowing me to vent my imagination…all good things must come to an end…

To SR keep doing what you started I love it. imogenegrant3.

It's like losing a child… I must let go.

The Absolute End: LOL

"Grant to Grant", Episode 6


End file.
